Love Like
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Creator Shockwave, do you love me?"


AN: Holy FUCK this took forever! Seriously, I've been writing this for like, three months and I still think it's shit! *bangs head against desk* I'm not abusing myself, I'm burning calories.

The universe if from the Transformers the Movie and ROTF, even though I'm not a big fan of the universe. The designs are my own and I might get around to putting my lazy fat ass in gear and drawing the designs and posting them of DA, but I highly doubt it. Don't hold your breath for them.

I've forgotten to do this the last few fics but just sos you knows: I AM POOR! I CAN'T AFFORD TO BUY MY DINNER, MUCH LESS TRANSFORMERS FROM HASBRO AND MICHAEL BAY!

Just thought I'd throw that one out there…

Soundwave's visor dimmed at the incoming Signals approaching Earth. Two of them. He smirked and contacted Megatron. Ever since the death of the Fallen Megatron had been inconsolable, not even his mates, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, had been able to pull him out of it. Perhaps new Decepticon arrivals would spark him out of his depression…

"Scrapper, Blackout, retrieve the incoming cybertronians."

Optimus looked up when Epps came over, patting him on the fender as he sat in alt-mode.

"Come on, Big Buddha, we got two incoming about to crash land into London."

"Decepticon or Autobot?"

"Can't tell, anything we sent to them was scrambled."

"Let's hope they're Autobot and that we get to them before the Decepticons." Optimus rumbled as he opened his door for Epps to climb in. "Sideswipe, Jolt, Arcee, transform and roll out!" Optimus barked over his comm. Link, in full blown commander mode. The three bots in question were soon flanking Optimus as they filed into the plane they would use to take them off of the island to London.

Shockwave unfolded from his pod, looking around at the screaming organics surrounding him.

"Ugh, disgusting." He mumbled, flicking one of the humans away from where it had been holding a small flashing object to his face. He wiped some green and brown debris from his maroon paintjob and stood, stretching stiff joints, which popped and crackled back into place. After a moment he allowed himself to panic. "Perceptor?" he turned, not seeing his brightly colored companion and let out a slew of curses. He could always remain perfectly calm and cool, except when it came to his creation.

"Perceptor!" Shockwave stepped forward, his hoof-like feet leaving deep indentations in the ground as he looked around the damaged city for his creation.

There was a shriek and Shockwave looked around to see Perceptor with his hand wrist deep in a burning building. Powerlines appeared to have sparked when Perceptor had crashed into a terminal and set the building and several adjacent ones on fire.

"Hold still!" Perceptor worriedly wibbled, groping around inside the building before catching something, he pulled it out and smiled at the bipedal alien in his hand. He placed the human on the ground, moving to walk away when one of the still sparking powerlines popped and the live end got caught in his foot. Perceptor howled in pain, doubling over and shrieking loudly, clicking and chirring in a sparkling-like way, calling for his creator. Shockwave reacted quickly, thundering over to his creation and carefully transforming his clawed hand. Tiny pincers tipped with rubber used in delicate operations appeared and Perceptor whimpered as his creator removed the live powerlines from his body.

"Thank you, Shockwave." Perceptor wibbled when his creator was finished, climbing up the enormous Cybertronian's body to nestle on his chest. Shockwave sighed, his single optic flashing as he opened his chest, interface systems prepared to connect to his creation as the custom made containment center in his chest was revealed.

"You will be the death of me, little one." Shockwave murmured affectionately, tracing a sharp claw over Perceptor's soft dermal plating. Perceptor smiled up at Shockwave, his red visor flashing happily.

There was a loud whistling and Shockwave looked up just in time to see the missle about to impact his blank black facial plate. He reacted quickly, out of pure instinct, snapping his chest closed and catching the missle in his hand, tossing it back to its point of origin.

A large aircraft approached and several forms fell from the bowls of the aircraft. Shockwave looked around, scanning a small red and turquoise car.

"Perceptor: transform and cover." Shockwave ordered, databursting the semantics to his creation before launching Perceptor from his chest. Perceptor transformed in mid air, bouncing on his wheels before taking off down the street. Shockwave looked around, not finding any vehicles large enough for him, and thundered off after his creation.

"This planet is fascinating, Shockwave! Oh-oh! Look, a locomotive!" Perceptor quickly scanned the train and Shockwave received the databurst happily, transforming into a deep maroon train engine before thundering off down the paved roads, feeling the strain of keeping up such an odd alt-mode.

Perceptor turned a corner, almost colliding with a large orange mech. He transformed quickly, smiling brightly at the sight of another Cybertronian.

"Oh, it's Shockwave's little pet." Scrapper chuckled, a helicopter hovering over the two before transforming and dropping to land behind Perceptor, the young Cybertronian's expression falling at the sight of the two Decepticon insignias.

"Think Megatron has use for weaklings?" Blackout rumbled, the smirk in his voice evident as he trailed a claw over Perceptor's audial's, the smaller mech jerking away from the affectionate touch.

"I know he won't, but I have use for a cute body…" Scrapper's large hand reached down and grabbed Perceptor around the waist, the small mech squirming and squealing loudly.

"Shockwave!" Perceptor shrieked. "Help me!"

Shockwave grunted as he threw the Autobot femme away from his form, head jerking up when he heard his creation's cry.

"Get off of me, filth!" Shockwave roared when a silver Autobot slashed at his leg, his hip plating sparking as he raced off to find his creation. "Perceptor!" he roared.

Optimus lunged at the enormous Decepticon, energon sword out as she slashed at Shockwave's back plating.

"Shockwave!" A loud sob and Optimus watched as Shockwave's optic flickered from dim gold to bright red, berserker mode initiated.

"Back off!" Optimus ordered his team, releasing the raging Decepticon. "Follow at a distance, try to keep the humans away!" He folded into alt mode as Shockwave thundered towards the voice.

Perceptor sobbed, the choked mechanical sound sounding like metal grinding together painfully as the large Decepticons tried to pry open his spark chamber while the other held his arms firmly.

"Come on, how the pit do you get this off?" Scrapper snarled as he tried to work the complicated custom made latches and failsafes.

"Frag that, just shoot it off!" Blackout barked. Scrapper snarled and pulled out his plasma cannon, pointing it at Perceptor's thin chest armor.

"Shockwave!" Perceptor shrieked in absolute terror just as a loud roar sounded from behind Scrapper. A large hand shot through the alley wall, grabbing Scrapper's head in the enormous fist and pulling him through the hole, a loud mechanical shriek echoing around them as Blackout shouted for his friend. Scrapper's head was sent through the wall and Blackout stared at it before he looked down at Perceptor.

"What was that?!" he asked angrily, shaking the small mech. Perceptor smirked.

"My creator. He can be notoriously bad-tempered." Before Blackout could say anything else a large clawed hand grabbed his rotors and pulled him through the wall, using him as a shield for Perceptor's own curled up form. Blackout found himself dangling from the grip of an enormous Cybertronian that was at least twice his size, a single blazing red optic taking him in before locking on Perceptor.

"Suggestion: Release the youngling." Shockwave ordered in a low voice. Blackout dropped Perceptor, the small form being caught in Shockwave's free hand. Perceptor smiled and climbed up his creator's arm to perch on his shoulder, his legs slung so that he straddled the enormous Cybertronian's neck, golden optics staring down at the helicopter.

"We were just having a little bit of fun, chief, no need to get ugly over here…" Blackout murmured and Shockwave's grip tightened.

"No one hurts my youngling." Shockwave growled before his fist tightened and Blackout found himself being pitched into the Thames.

There was a click of guns as Shockwave turned, red optic dimming back to its previous gold, staring coolly at the Autobots. Now that the panic of his creation being in danger had passed Shockwave was able to look at the opponents before him with only the thought of defensive maneuvers in mind.

"Put your weapons down, Shockwave, and put your servos where I can see them." Optimus stated calmly, pointing his gun at Shockwave. Shockwave straightened and several panels clicked aside, revealing two long cannons perched on his shoulders. He disengaged the guns with a hiss of pressurized air, the weapons clattering into his hands before he threw them down. He was outgunned and had to think of his Creation.

"Him too." Sideswipe pointed his gun at the small mech on Shockwave's shoulder.

"My creation is not equipped for war, he has no weapons." Shockwave stated, moving to pull Perceptor from his shoulder. Perceptor agilely clung to his creator's hand as he was lowered to the ground. Next to Shockwave, Optimus only came up to his shoulders, Perceptor barely came up to the enormous Decepticon's thighs.

"What about that thing?" Sideswipe gestured to the slender barrel attached to Perceptor's shoulder. Perceptor looked at his tool before letting out a noise of disgust.

"It is a lens, it transforms into my hand." Perceptor snorted and Sideswipe noticed for the first time that Perceptor's left arm was missing. There was a series of hisses and clicks and the lens travelled down to the young mech's arm socket, unfolding and twirling gently before it locked into the form of a hand with long, spindly fingers that stretched out sharply with red and blue striped rubber tips. "See? Harmless."

"Then you will come with us to our base, anything you say can and will be used against you." Optimus stated calmly, not taking his eyes off of Perceptor.

"As you wish. Perceptor: Transform." Shockwave ordered and Perceptor nodded, leaping into the air and transforming. His body seemed to shrink until he was cradled in Shockwave's hand, the large mech opening his chest-plates, wires and tubes making a warm, soft pouch for the younger mech as his Creator placed him inside. The thick plates snapped shut and Shockwave readied himself for transport.

The Decepticons were attacking, femmes and younglings alike being torn apart and thrown into piles to be burned and destroyed. A single small sparkling was curled up in a corner behind a panel, whimpering as he tried to pull his arm out of a nest of wires he had gotten caught in. Optimus watched as Shockwave paused as he walked past the panel, reaching down to grab the youngling by an ankle, tearing him from the wires, the sparkling's arm being pulled from its socket, tubes gushing energon and wires sparking dangerously. Shockwave righted the youngling, glaring down at the squirming sparkling and tightening his fist.

The sparkling let out a loud squeal and Shockwave stopped, staring down at the little one.

"What is your designation?" Shockwave rumbled, tracing the youngling's forehead where his name was engraved with glyphs that shimmered in his dark dermal plating. "Perceptor?" He stared down at the youngling, who was now whimpering and cooing up at him. "Passable." He murmured, opening his chestplates and tucking the young sparkling within before turning back to the attack at hand.

Shockwave sighed as he fixed Perceptor's replacement arm for the forty-seventh time in the past orn. Perceptor was young and small and tended to get caught in places that were more or less damaging.

"You are a severely accident prone sparkling, aren't you?" Shockwave sighed, tapping Perceptor gently on his forehead. Perceptor groped at his caretaker's finger, falling backwards into Shockwave's waiting hand. "Very accident prone…"

Perceptor was staring into the shop window and Shockwave was wondering what his creation was looking at. Perceptor chirruped and jumped, pointing at the item in the shop window. It was a small mechanical doll drone, the kind that could be used to store small items inside and was lightweight. Femmes sometimes carried them around but they were mostly for younglings as toys. Perceptor grunted and placed his tiny hands on the glass, staring at the toy.

"No, Perceptor, not today." Shockwave had an errand to run for Megatron and could not be slowed down, he had brought Perceptor with him so that the youngling could look around the city. Perceptor whined and looked away from the glass, large blue eyes staring up at him. "Perceptor, come." Shockwave stated, holding out his servo for the youngling to climb into. Perceptor whined and hung his head before clambering into Shockwave's hand.

Shockwave knelt before Perceptor, holding out the small doll to his youngling. Perceptor squealed and smiled happily up at his caretaker.

"Open it up." Shockwave ordered and Perceptor sat down, tinkering with the toy before opening it stomach pouch. He squealed happily when he reached inside and pulled out a red visor. Shockwave smiled and placed the visor on Perceptor's face, activating the magnetic clasps that latched onto Perceptor's audials. Perceptor cooed and looked around his new red tinted world blinking and falling onto his back, kicking his pedes and squealing happily. Shockwave smiled and shook his head, his optic dimming as he watched his creation happily playing with his new toy.

Perceptor sobbed as his chest burned and ached, the brand still burning hot on his tender plating. Shockwave crooned and clicked softly, soothing his charge.

"It will be all right, the pain will subside…" Shockwave traced the purple insignia on the blue and red plating. Perceptor looked up, his red visor flickering in pain.

"Hurts…"

"Pain paves the road to wisdom. You will become either very wise or very sheltered as you remain with me…" Perceptor nodded, staring up at his creator, open admiration plain in his face.

"Shockwave, I do hope you didn't plan on keeping this from me forever." Megatron chuckled, stroking Perceptor's head affectionately, the microscope sitting as still as possible in the enormous silver mech's lap. Shockwave was frozen in place, staring at his master and creation. "He's a very smart little mech… His talents would be useful to the cause…" Shockwave froze, staring at Megatron as the large mech gently pet Perceptor. "Quite a pair of optics he has too, wherever did you get him?"

Shockwave noticed that Perceptor's visor was missing and saw it on the floor, crushed to pieces.

"He is not a warrior." Shockwave stated firmly. "He is being trained to be my lab assistant."

"He could be tactical assistance." Megatron crooned, rolling his fingers over Perceptor's audios. "He would never see a battlefield."

"We're leaving." Shockwave pulled Perceptor from the youngling's berth, opening his chest plates to place Perceptor within his recently modified chest cavity. It was something like a cassette tray but instead only fit one mech of Perceptor's size.

"Where are we going, Creator Shockwave?" Perceptor asked as he was placed within the cradle of his caretaker's chest.

"Away, from Megatron, from the Autobots and from conflict." Perceptor blinked as they boarded a small shuttle, Shockwave sitting at the controls and hooking up to the ship's systems. "We'll start a new life, far away from Cybertron."

"A New life…" Perceptor murmured before smiling at Shockwave. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

"Shockwave?" Perceptor sat on Shockwave's lap on the organic planet, watching as the three suns set in the distance. "Do you… love me?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"There are many words for love. Which kind of love do you mean? Brotherly love? Love for a leader? Love for a friend? The love between a Creator and Creation?"

"Love… like bondmates love."

Shockwave was silent for a moment and Perceptor wondered if he had said the wrong thing, then Shockwave leaned forward, touching their faceplates together.

"I love you." He used their words for creation-creator love before he whispered again. "And I love you." Using the words for bond-love. Perceptor smiled at his creator and leaned forward, his lips pressing agaist where he approximated Shockwave's mouth was.

"I love you and I love you, too."

Shockwave had to admit, Perceptor looked quite fetching with golden optics. The color change had been necessary in order to keep themselves neutral. Even with their scant supplies and their running across the galaxy they had managed to find time to contact a mech who would replace their optic lenses and remove their insignias.

Now they truly had a new start.

Shockwave tangled his talons in the tubing within Perceptor's chest, the smaller mech whining and gasping for breath as his most intimate area was manipulated and played so expertly by the much older mech. His golden optics were a smouldering amber as he stared at his creator, huffing and heaving his chest to try and get more contact.

"Shockwave… I… I love you…" Perceptor managed to stutter out in Cybertronian, squealing and keening as he overloaded hard, the backlash feeding into Shockwave through his arm and through their bond. He groaned and shuddered at the pleasant tingle while he dislodged his claws, gently stroking down Perceptor's form.

The sirens wailed as Shockwave and Perceptor raced from Deigo Garcia, Shockwave having scanned a large enough space craft that he would be able to get them a safe distance away before they began to rebuild the remains of their ship on the nearby planet of Venus. Perceptor sighed as he curled up within his creator, tracing the control panel that Shockwave had been required to unsubspace and modify to fit the aircraft's workings.

"Do you have the energon and supplies?" Perceptor asked, a pair of panels retracting from his hips and connecting to the consul.

"Yes, we can repair the ship easily enough with what we have."

"Autobot energy signatures approaching." Perceptor stated calmly, sitting down in the command chair.

"Engaging lightspeed." Shockwave stated as he breeched the atmosphere. Perceptor smiled as they shot through the darkness of space, grabbing the armrests of the chair.

"Can we go to the Andromeda system next? I hear there are some positively fascinating life-forms there."

"Once the ship is repaired, then we may go."

Perceptor smiled and Shockwave almost fell out of the sky at that bright smile.

Yes, they would repair the ship and go to the Andromeda system, they would explore the galaxies together. Shockwave and Perceptor, Creator and Creation, Bondmates.


End file.
